Super Shenron
|romaji = Sūpā Shenron |other = |group= Shenron |universe = |galaxy = |race = Shenron |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |manga debut = Chapter 13 (Super) |anime debut = DBS041 |movie debut = |game debut = ''Dragon Ball Heroes |family = *Zalama |techniques = |tools = }} |Sūpā Shenron}} is the Shenron that can be summoned using the Super Dragon Balls. He is created by the original dragon god, Zalama, and is also known as the . Appearance Super Shenron is a golden dragon of titanic proportions — he easily dwarfed the galaxies that comprise the Sixth and 7th Universes. His mouth alone is large enough to devour a planet. Because of his tremendous size, he is forced to pull those who summoned him into his nucleus, where he materializes a smaller apparition of himself to grant their wish.Dragon Ball Super episode 41 Like the dragon of Earth, he is long and serpentine, and possessed two arm-like appendages. Uniquely, however, he also had a set of two giant wings, much like a . Similar to other members of his kind, Super Shenron had a pair of featureless red eyes which glow whenever he granted a wish. Abilities Wish Granting In order to summon Super Shenron, one must say, in the language of the gods. Super Shenron is capable of granting a single wish without limitations. Like Polunga, Super Shenron could only grant wishes in a particular language; in his case, he could only grant wishes in the language of the gods. Unique to him, the wish does not have to be spoken aloud, as Super Shenron seemed to be able to read the intentions of those who make the wish, so long as they speak the language of the gods. Beerus once claimed he could destroy an entire universe if he wanted with a wish off of the Super Dragon Balls.Dragon Ball Super episode 29 Dragon Ball Super Hakaishin Champa Arc After winning the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, the members of the 7th Universe Team summon Super Shenron to grant Beerus' wish: to restore the 6th Universe's Earth and humans, as well as to make the culture similar to that of the Earth in the 7th Universe. Afterwards, the dragon vanishes and the Super Dragon Balls scatter across the twin universes. In Other Timelines Gokū Black's Timeline Super Shenron was summoned by Zamasu, who used his wish to swap bodies with his timelines Son Gokū. Trunks' Timeline Upon Zamasu changing timelines and recruiting his counterpart, the Kaiōshin wished for Immortality. Afterwards, the duo destroyed the Super Dragon Balls, killing Super Shenron. In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) After winning the 6th Universe and 7th Universe Hakaishin Selection Martial Arts Competition, the members of the 7th Universe Team summon Super Shenron to grant Beerus' wish: to restore the 6th Universe's Earth and humans. Afterwards, the dragon vanishes and the Super Dragon Balls scatter across the twin universes.Dragon Ball Super chapter 13 Trivia * Originally, Polunga was also known as |Sūpā Shenron}}. He was later named "Polunga" by the Dende. * Super Shenron is the second Shenron to be killed by a villain, the first being the Shenron of Earth. He is also the second Shenron killed to be revived, but the only Shenron to be killed by the destruction of his Dragon Balls. References Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters who have died offscreen Category:Characters who have died and been revived